1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid proliferation of information media, functionality of a semiconductor device is drastically advancing. Recently proposed semiconductor products should be fabricated at low costs to achieve competitiveness and should be highly integrated to achieve high quality. To cope with the demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices, down-scaling of semiconductor devices has been progressed.
Research into methods for increasing the operating speed and integration density of semiconductor devices is under way. The semiconductor devices include discrete devices, such as a MOS transistor. According to the high integration of semiconductor devices, a gate of a MOS transistor is gradually shrinking, and a lower channel region of the gate gets narrower and narrower.
As a distance between a transistor and a gate is reduced, a distance between the gate of the transistor and a contact formed on a source/drain of the transistor is sharply reduced.